This might be the last time, we say goodbye
by Ramenfangirl
Summary: It's time for the slumber, and all three have to sleep, it's crucial or else they die. Now the hard part comes, saying goodbye to a certain blond, again.


**Author's Note:**So here's a small drabble/one-shot that came to mind after hearing the song WINDOW by G-Dragon. I enjoyed writing this, hurt my feels though. If you see a spelling mistakes or something please do not be afraid to notify me. Hope you guys like though. Comments/reviews are always welcome. ^^ Do you guys think I should make a small sequel or something?

_**Words**_-William's thoughts

Disclaimer: Makai Ouji:Devils and Realist characters belong to (c) Takadono, Madoka & Yukihiro, Utako

* * *

"It's time, Young Master William."

"I know."**_ So this is it huh? _**The blond stood up from the chair he was seated on, just like he was asked to while the others finished their preparations. It had been awhile since William had paid a visit to hell, after a certain incident not so long ago he asked the others not to take him there, at least not without telling him and giving him time to prepare. Though they were reluctant they agreed, but the time never came, he was glad for that. Never did William imagine that when he was to return it would be for the last time.

It has been several months since 'demons' and 'angels' became a part of William's life, and as much as they caused the blond certain issues he had to admit that in the long run it has been a fun ride. Though there were many obstacles that were thrown his way he was glad to have the others around, even though he rarely expressed his gratitude to any of them deep inside he was grateful. He was always grateful for everything the trio did to protect him, and he was glad that after a while, though it was quite some time, they began to see William for himself and not just being the keeper of Solomon's soul. Sadly the time of a demon and human flows differently and the time would arrive when they parted ways. William always 'knew' it would be him who left first, after all 50 years were so much for a human where to a demon its but a few moments. The possibility of it being the other way around was always in his mind, never did he think it would become true.

One by one the candidates were to begin their slumber, their 100 yearlong sleep. It was a cycle, Camio's butler told him; it was normal, for higher-ranking demons their sleep was important and crucial. Though deep inside it hurt, Kevin wouldn't be sleeping any time soon, he said so, or if he did then it would be when William's time was up, so far he wouldn't be alone. **_I hate being alone. _**The signs that their slumber was arriving became evident but a few weeks ago, each candidate forcing themselves to remain awake trying to hide the signs but they couldn't keep it up for too long. Luckily whenever something was wrong the trios excuse would be exhaustion or feeling ill, believable and 'normal'; their sleep was quickly approaching. The candidates began to wobble from time to time, feeling dizzy and taking small unexpected naps. Soon they would pass out and luckily their butlers or a subordinate would be close by so they handled the situation, and in the beginning they returned the next day. These last few days none of them did, and that was when each butler went to visit William, asking for his presence, to say one final farewell. Their respective masters had to sleep, and if they didn't they would die. Without a thought William agreed, and although William knew what he was going to do it still hurt, a little too much than he wished but there was no helping it.

He follows the butlers into a room, he thought that each candidate would sleep in their respective homes but not this time, he was told by Baphomet that since their King, Lucifer, was awake he had ordered them to prepare a bed for each of them in his home. He didn't trust a certain someone and for each of their own safety they will all be in his manor. No one would dare step foot in his home without his permission, not to mention that their King would be watching over them until they each woke up and they would be more than safe, a relief the news gave William.

He steps in, noting that the chamber he was in was huge and separated by small walls, fancy and comfortable looking, that was a fact. All three of the candidates were in their beds, each ready to sleep, for 100 years, not to awaken any sooner. "Please sit Master William, they want to talk to you." says the Lamb butler giving him a chair, Camio's butler had left to bring some tea and sweets for William, this time he didn't have much of an appetite for the sugar sweets though.

* * *

The blond sat in front of the three beds aligned closely together, for this one moment. He knew that once he left they would be separated by the small walls that distinguished their own little space. He sat and remained quiet for a bit, William could tell by looking at them that they were exhausted, though they tried their best to remain awake, but their time was here and there was no stopping it, unless they're asking for certain death. To the left was Sytry, to the Right Camio, in the middle, the Grand Duke himself.

"Thank you for coming, William." Starts the candy-lover, his eyes half-lidded, forcing them open but his attempts were starting to fail, Camio and Dantalion seemed to be in the same predicament but with a bit more power and strength still left in them; if memory serves right Sytry has been awake a bit longer than the other two, up until now that was. William forces a smile, trying to keep his usual tone in his voice, he didn't want to be sad, "Don't worry about it, I'm always called whenever it involves you three anyways, seems like it's time for you to sleep huh?" The smaller demon shook his head, extending his hand for the blond to take. Without a second thought William stands from his chair and walks to the other grasping the younger's hand.

"What is this?" he asks as an item is placed in his grasp. "Chocolate, it's good, take it. I took some of your candy a few days ago but now we're even." William only chuckled and smiled, "Sure thing candy-freak, I'll eat it later on today I promise." The blue haired demon remains silent, there was something he wanted to say but he didn't voice it, not yet at least. The blond noticed and his gaze softened a bit, "It's alright Sytry, it'll be-"  
"It's won't be okay William, we, we'll never see you again!" this time small tears were falling from the demons eyes and William absent-mindedly wiped them, "I know, but I'm human so it's only normal. Don't worry; we'll meet again, someday in the future alright?" The demon only nodded, managing a small smile before his eyes closed and he whispered a quiet, "Thank you, goodnight William."  
"Goodnight Sytry, sweet dreams."

* * *

Camio saw the small interaction, it pained his heart with the words Sytry voiced but it was a fact, once they open their eyes after their 100 year slumber, it would once more be a world without him, that one person they cared about so much. He wondered if they would even be alive once he was reborn once more into the human world, would he even remember them or would they have to start all over, again.

"Twining, thanks for letting us get to know you better." he began.

"Head Bo-I mean Camio, don't worry about it, it's alright." William then made his way to sit next to the former Head Boy, still remembering the day he found out his school idol was a demon like the others, a shocker indeed but in the end he still looked up to Camio. He was well respected and William appreciated the fact that the other treated him nicely; he was kind and above all intelligent too. Though he did have the advantage; been living for quite a few years now, hundred years or so, the amount wasn't exactly known but Camio was someone he grew close to as well, it would feel so odd without him, lonely without them all. **_This really is goodbye huh?_**

"It was fun, though you guys are all crazy!" The Halfling chuckled, he was glad that William had fun in the end of their crazy adventures, though some were small they were still enjoyed, even if only a little, "We will meet…again right?" There was some sort of hesitation in Camio's voice but William knew what he meant nonetheless, he knew this wasn't easy for either of them, not at all. With his usual confident voice he replied, "Don't worry, we will. I'll most likely be someone else by the time we meet again but yeah, we will."**_ I want to meet you all again._**

"I'll make sure to tell you stories of how you used to act then, that should make you remember sooner if you don't recall anything immediately, right?" Camio suggested, the blond blushed lightly, but still nodded, "Fine, do whatever you have to." The halfling smiled and closed his eyes, sleep taking over his mind and he began to drift into the land of dreams, "Goodnight Twining, see you soon."

"Goodnight, Camio." **_We'll meet again, one day._**

* * *

**_My turn_**, "William."

"Dantalion."

"Thank you, for everything, for letting us stay by your side and for letting us get close to you."

"Dant-"

"Hear me out, please?" was the Duke's request and the blond nodded, bringing his chair closer to the Duke this time and waiting patiently. His features softer now, Dantalion was the last of the trio, the muscle-head who he thought was a weirdo; he did come out of his basement after all on their first encounter.

"I know we didn't start off good, but I want to thank you for everything. We all at first saw you as Solomon, and we repeatedly called you by his name as well, not really acknowledging you, William Twining, but I'm glad that you still allowed us to stay near you. To get to know the stubborn, prideful, and conceited William," the blond bit his lip, containing the urge to slap the other on the head or something but it wasn't easy, "who although doesn't show it openly he cares. You care, for all of us, because if you didn't you wouldn't be here, saying farewell to us." A light pink came to the blonds features but the other was right, he was worried for their well -being and although he didn't want to see them since he knew it would be the last time he saw them, he still went. He knows in the end it will still hurt, and it would be even more painful if he didn't say goodbye.

"It's going to be really quiet without you guys you know that?" The Duke only chuckled but William still continued, "It'll be too quiet, but Kevin will be there at least, I won't be alone." Dantalions eyes softened, the hint of sleep evident but he tried to brush it off. He raised his hand, similar to the way Sytry had as well, luckily the response from the teen was the same. He grasped William's hand, giving it a kiss, his show of respect for the other. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for l-"

"Don't worry, it's alright. You have to do this, one day we'll meet again."

"You won't remember any-"

"Then start all over, turn over a new leaf in a way, and get to know the one who will be the keeper of the King's soul." The nephilim smiled, his grasp not loosening, "Alright, I'll try." As he finished saying that his eyes became heavier and heavier until all he could make out was blurry blond hair and emerald eyes.

"Goodnight William, and goodbye."

"Goodnight Dantalion, not really a goodbye, a see you later."

* * *

As the last of the trio went into their 100 year-long slumber the blond removed his hand from the duke's grasp. It took him a moment, he was glad he was sitting in a chair so he wouldn't fall or something, but after a few quiet moments teardrops began cascading down his cheeks. He didn't think saying goodbye to them would hurt, it did but it didn't. With them asleep and gone William feels an emptiness that he didn't before and is reminded him of the day his parents were killed. He was glad that the candidate's butlers left them alone, he'd be too embarrassed to face them if anyone saw him in his current state, but he failed to notice the presence of one particular being. His gaze shifted to the ceiling, it had suddenly become very interesting, and his quiet tears wouldn't stop.

By now the mystery presence decided to make sure the other knew they was there. They make their way towards the blond, being able to feel his sadness and feeling of loneliness even from afar, still they continued to move toward them until they're standing in front of the chair the 'Elector' was provided. The other takes no notice at all of his presence, William's mind full of jumbled thoughts, and without further warning they make their presence knows by starting to wipe the tears away from the teens face.

William only stares blankly and allows the actions to take place, although after several moments, when the other was no longer cleaning tears from his face he stares at them curious more than ever who they are, yet deep inside he felt like he knew them, but they have never met before, right?

"Who, are you?" he finally asks, the other seemed to have seated on the edge of the Duke's bed now, gaze seemed to be inspecting him.

The other only smiles, glad that it was only them two now. He takes a quick glance at all three of the candidates and returns it to the young blond once more. "Nice to meet you William Twining," he began, his gaze locked onto emerald hues, "don't worry they'll be safe here, I will not allow anyone to go near them."

"You won't? But who are you?"

"It hurts that you don't remember, but I'll tell you; I'm Lucifer, King of Hell."

* * *

**AN**:Hope you guys liked ^^. Another story from Makai Ouji will come out soon.


End file.
